Fairy Tail: The Aura Guardian
by empirekeeper1
Summary: After his sacrifice in the Tree of Beginning, Arceus offers Lucario a second chance at life, in another world. And that world is Earthland. Now, with his new companion, they arrive in the city of Magnolia, and after saving it from a dangerous dark mage, they join the infamous guild, Fairy Tail.
1. The offer

**A.N./ Well this is my first story. After some decisions I finally decided to post the first chapter of my story. I hope it'll be to your liking. Just go easy on my first try, OK? English isn't my birth language and I'm not very good with words. This story was mostly inspired by Ultimate10's and Stone-Man85's Ben 10/Fairy Tail crossovers.  
**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Pokemon Belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The offer**

* * *

"Lucario!" A black haired boy exclaimed as we ran to his friend, a mostly blue colored canine pokemon, with metal spikes on his paws and chest.

"_There's nothing you can do for me, Ash."_ The pokemon telepathically told his friend, knowing he hasn't got much time left._  
_

"Are you sure?" The boy known as Ash asked.

"Pika?" The small electric-type pokemon asked the same question in his own language.

Another wave of pain surged through Lucario's body. Suddenly the time flower next to him reacted to his aura, playing an image from the past. It was showing Sir Aaron, after he sacrificed all of his Aura to Mew, in order to bring peace between the two armies that fought over a millennium ago. Lucario remembered when Sir Aaron had sealed him inside of his staff and left. Lucario felt ashamed for thinking that Sir Aaron betrayed him and abandoned the kingdom.

"_Lucario, forgive me." _The one thousand year old projection of Sir Aaron said.

"_I forgive you,_ _master." _Lucario said to the image as tears started to pour from his eyes

"_Please understand. I knew that if I didn't seal you inside the staff, you would follow me here and suffer the same fate. I only wish that you knew too."_ Sir Aaron explained.

"_I do now, master. Forgive me for doubting you." _Lucario apologized to his late master's projection._  
_

"_One day you will be free. In a distant and more peaceful time. I'm curious, what would it be like? I wonder if ..." _Sir Aaron couldn't finish his sentence as A strong wave of pain surged through his body, but he was still able to continue his final words.

"_I have no regrets. My journey has been good. I served a beautiful queen, and you and I shared many adventures. Those memories will always be with me." _He finished._  
_

"_I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to tell you how much you mean to me."_ Lucario

"_You were more to me than just my student. You were my closest friend."_

"_As were you."_ Lucario assured his late friend

"_Farewell Lucario, my friend. I hope than one day we will see each other again." _The vision ended and Lucario lost control over his tears.

"_Aaron my friend. I'm sorry I failed you." _Lucario sorrowfully said, thinking he failed Asron. At that moment, Ash took Lucario's paw.

"That's not true. You proved yourself to be a true Aura Guardian, just like Sir Aaron." Ash assured Lucario.

"_Thank you Ash"_ A final wave of pain rushed through Lucario as he started fading.

"Lucario, you can't leave us yet." Ash tried to keep Lucario alive.

"_I'm sorry Ash, but I have to go. It's just like Aaron said. I lived a good life, served a beautiful queen and I got to meet wonderful people. My journey ends here. Aaron is waiting for me. Farewell, my friends."_ Lucario finished his final words as he faded away.

* * *

Lucario suddenly woke up in a white void, surrounded by endless nothingness.

"Where am I? Is this the afterlife?" He asked himself, no longer using telepathy, but his own voice.

"This is merely a crossroad between worlds." A voice said.

Lucario spun around and before him was a strange being. Perhaps it was a pokemon, but Lucario wasn't sure. It was quadrupal, with white fur and a strange golden ring around its waist. However, what shocked him most was the incredibly powerful Aura that radiated from it. He was sure he'd sense its presence if it was close, but it had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"W-Who, or what are you?" Lucario asked, not letting his eyes off the being and taking a fighting stance.

"There's no need to be afraid. I am not your enemy." The being tried to assure Lucario.

Lucario didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like he could trust the strange entity.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon and creator of this world." The being now known as Arceus introduced itself.

Lucario was left speechless. he heard legends, but was never sure if they were true. Now, he was standing before the very being that created the world he lived in, basically a god. The only thing that came to mind was dropping to one knee and lowering his head.

"There's no need to bow before me, Lucario." Arceus informed the Aura Pokemon.

Lucario stood up, no longer feeling any danger.

"Why am I here lord Arceus? Why haven't I passed to the afterlife? Have I really died, or is this all just a dream?" The Aura Pokemon asked.

"This is not a dream Lucario. I can assure you, you have already passed away. I summoned your spirit here to give you an offer." The Alpha Pokemon said

"An offer?" Lucario asked.

"Your selfless act of sacrificing your own life to save many others has earned you a special offer. Lucario, I offer you a second chance at life. In another world." Arceus finished his offer to the cane pokemon.

"Second chance? Another world?" Lucario didn't know what to think of it.

"Yes. I usually give this choice to those I believe deserve it. It depends on many factors. How they lived, how they were treated, what they did, how they died and so on. I do this in hope of giving them a better life in a new world to repay them for their deeds." The Alpha Pokemon said.

"And you believe I am worthy." Lucario asked, unsure.

"Of course. We wouldn't be here if I thought you weren't. Now Lucario, do you accept my offer or do you wish to proceed to the afterlife? It is a difficult decision, so you should take your time. There is plenty of it in this realm." Arceus finished.

Lucario closed his eyes as he started to think this offer over. He didn't know exactly how long he's been thinking, his perception of time in this void was questionable. He thought about Sir Aaron. He thought that if he were to decline, then he would be reunited with his friend, but should he agree? If Aaron had the chance to speak, he would surely wish for Lucario to accept the offer and get the chance to live a better life. Finally he came to a decision.

"I... accept."

Even through Arceus didn't have a mouth, he was surely smiling right now.

"Very well." Arceus said.

Suddenly, they were both enveloped in white light.

* * *

The first thing Lucario saw was some sort of forest. He got up and looked around. There were trees all around and not too far was a small pond. He then sensed another Aura. At first he thought it was Arceus, but after finding the source of the Aura, he was surprised. It was a different pokemon. An Absol to be precise. It had white fur, dark blue skin and a curved, sickle-shaped horn on the left side of its head. It appeared to be sleeping. Lucario was confused. He was supposed to be in a different world. He didn't understand why there was another pokemon with hi. He slowly approached it to get a better look at it, but as he got closer, the Absol started to stir. Its red eyes shot open as it woke up. It looked around, its eyes falling on Lucario.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! Where's Arceus?!" It asked in a threatening tone. Its voice also proved that it was female.

"Calm down. I am just as confused as you are." The Aura Pokemon tried to calm her down.

However she didn't seem to hear or care about what Lucario was saying, for as she got to her feet a ball of dark purple energy appeared in her mouth and fired at Lucario.

"_Shadow Ball?"_ Lucario thought as he jumped to avoid powerful Ghost-type attack.

"Please calm down, there's no reason for us to fight." Lucario tried to reason with the Absol.

"Like hell I will." She replied. Her fight paw became surrounded by shadowy, purple energy and it took the shape of a big claw. After that the Absol lunged at Lucario, in order to deliver another attack.

"_Shadow Claw."_ Lucario thought, as she ran towards him. Knowing there was no use in reasoning with her, Lucario took a defensive stance. He thought that after subduing her, she would calm down and they could try and talk. He put his paws together, a small blue ball of energy appeared and started growing.

Suddenly, Absol became enveloped in light blue energy, leaving her stuck in the air. Lucario knew someone must have been using Psychic or Disable.

"That's quite enough Absol. I know you're frustrated, but try not letting out your frustration on Lucario" Arceus' voice sounded as he appeared in front of them both. The energy around Absol's body dissapeared as she landed on her feet, the Shadow Claw also vanishing. Lucario's Aura Sphere attack also vanished, knowing the fight was over. Now that Absol had calmed down, Lucario got a better look at her Aura. He saw a lot of anger and hostility in her, but there was something else. Lots of pain and sadness.

"Now that we've all calmed down, I think introductions are in order. Lucario, I believe you've already had the pleasure of meeting Absol. Absol meet Lucario." Arceus introduced them both.

Lucario looked Absol in the eyes and smiled, however her only response was a hostile glare.

"Why is he even here? I thought you were supposed to bring me into a different world." She asked Arceus in an angry tone. Lucario then realized that she must have also been given a new cance at life, just like him. That means that she must have already died back in their world, just like him.

"Do not fret, Absol. All three of us are currently indeed in a different world" Arceus tried to reassure Absol.

"Then why the hell is another pokemon here?" Absol asked, the angry tone not leaving her voice.

"Lord Arceus, I am just as curious. Please explain to us, why have brought the both of us here?" Lucario asked. It was true, he was curious. He didn't know why would Arceus, bring another pokemon withm him into the same world.

"I always bring two people into a new world, whenever they accept my offer for a second chance. I believe it is easier for both of them to have a companion from the same world, as they came from." Arceus explained.

The explenation made sense to Lucario. The Absol however didn't seem pleased, but stayed quiet.

"Now, since you are both in a new and different world, allow me to explain some important things about it. We are currently in a world called Earth Land, in the country called Fiore. There are no pokemon in this world whatsoever." Absol explained.

"But then, how will we be able to move around if there are no pokemon?" Lucario asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Arceus said and another bright light shined from his body. Lucario shielded his eyes with his paws and Absol closed hers and turned her head away. The light soon died away, allowing Lucario to remove his paws from his eyes. But once he did, he was shocked. His paws were no longer paws, but human hands. He was wearing black gloves, with small metal spikes on the backs. He took off the gloves, revealing pink skin. He then looked at the rest of his body. He was wearing a cream colored shirt, blue pants with a black belt, black boots and a dark blue jacket. He guessed he was aroung 5.9 ft. tall. He looked at Arceus, still shocked. Arceus simply pointed his leg to the pond.

"See for yourself."

Lucario then ran to the pond and looked. Once he did, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sir Aaron!" He exclaimed with joy after seeing his reflection, but soon realized that it wasn't who he thought it was. He fondled over his face with his hand, trying to comprehend what was happening. His eyes were the same red and his original ones. His black hair was similar to that of Sir Aaron, however, there were four short ponytails sticking from the buttom backside of his head, simmilar to his aura sensing appendages.

Lucario then remembered the other pokemon present and turned to look at her. (I'll try and explain her appearance as accurate as I can) She was around 5.5 ft. tall with a slim figure and medium sized breasts. She was wearing a white jacket with white fur trim around the collar and three black buttons. Under that she had a black crop top shirt. She had a white skirt over black leggings. On her feet were white knee length boots with two inch heels. Her hair was white, long and covered the left side of her face (similar to Cynthia's hair). The middle hair on her forehead was colored black in the shape of an oval and the hair on her right side was also colored black and was pointing backwards, reminiscing her horn. Her eyes were the same red color as Lucario's. She looked like she had trouble standing up straight. Understandable for someone who used to be a quadruple pokemon.

"I hope these new bodies are to your liking. You might want to take some time to get used to them. Now, allow me to finish explaining about this world." Arceus reminded.

Lucario and Absol stopped observing their new bodies and listened to what Arceus had to say.

"In this world, there are people who can use special powers know as magic. There are many types of magic, most of them focus on the same elements as pokemon types. While you are here, your powers will follow the same rules as magic, but will have the same effects. You will also be vulnerable to the same elements you were as pokemon. I will also give you the knowledge of every move your species are capable of learning. Perhaps with enough training, you might also learn to use moves you wouldn't be able to learn." Arceus explained. "Is everything clear for now?"

Both pokemon nodded.

"Good" Arceus responded. "Now as I was saying about magic, the people who are able to use it, are known as wizards. Wizards usually join guilds in which they are given special jobs that only they are capable of managing. Once you find a town, you should look for a guild and join it if you can, however this is merely a suggestion. It's up to you what you do from now on."

Suddenly, to smalls balls of light appeared and flown over to the two pokemon. The lights then died out, and were revealed to be two backpacks.

"Inside of these bags you will find some provisions such as food, water, first aid kits and so on. Also the local currency you will need, once you arrive in a town. Before I leave, there is one more thing I wish to give you."

Suddenly, Absol's and Lucario's wrists started glowing. Once the lights died, there were black bracelets with small round jewel-like stones.

"What are these?" Lucario asked curiously.

"All I can say is that once the time will come, you will know." Arceus replied. "Now I am afraid I must leave. Before I do, do you have any questions?"

Both pokemon thought for a while and shook their heads.

"Very well. I bid you both farewell and good luck." Arceus then pointed his left leg in the direction of the forest. "I believe there is civilization behind those woods, you should head that direction."

Lucario closed his eyes. He could sense a large number of energies in that direction. The magic must work in a simmilar way as the Aura from the pokemon world.

"Thank you Lord Arceus and goodbye." Lucario said his goobye.

Absol on the other hand, said nothing and stayed quiet. Arceus then started fading, until he finally and permanently dissapeared.

Lucario and Absol both waited a while, until the former decided to break the silence.

"So, shall we head off then?" Lucario asked his new companion.

Absol only frowned and started walking in the direction Arceus pointed. "Whatever."

Lucario only sighed and decided to follow her.

* * *

**A.N./ And that's the first chapter. I don't know when I'll post the next one. It might depend on how many people will like and/or hate this story. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. First battle and Absol's grief

**A.N./ I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. It's just that I relly suck at fight scenes, just you wait and see. At first I didn't expect anyone would even bother to read it, but 16 reviews, 16 favourites and 22 follows, I just never expected that much. THAK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Now before we proceed, I'd like to thank you for all the positive reviews and answer some of your questions.**

**ultima-owver:** I don't want to reveal much. All I can say, is that it will be one heck of a power boost.

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** Yes he does. Between the Galuna Island and Phantom Lord arcs. And you'll find out the last three in this chapter.

**Shinymudkip25:** Cuz I'm lazy.

**Alright then. Let's proceed with the story.**

**Fairy Tail and Pokemon belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: First battle and Absol's grief**

"I don't believe I've ever seen such a vast forest before. What about you?"

The journey through the thick forest was long and tiresome. Lucario guessed they must have been walking for at least 3 hours. Why did Lord Arceus have to bring them into this world so far from civilization? Perhaps he wanted them to avoid being seen by any other human who might have, by any been walking around at that time. Even if someone would see them and report them, Lucario doubted anyone would believe them. Still, it was important to be careful. They definitely didn't want the people of this world to view them as a threat.

Lucario waited a few seconds to hear an answer from his female companion. However, just like his previous four times attempts to start a conversation, he wasn't blessed with an answer.

The two former pokemon were currently resting at a small clearing and eating the food Arceus provided them with. Some sandwiches with meat and vegetables and some apples. The tree stump, Lucario was currently sitting on provided a fairly comfortable replacement for a chair. Said pokemon, after being ignored again, was currently taking a drink of water, from a dark blue hiking bottle. He then closed the bottle with the black cap he was holding in his left hand. He then stretched his arms and stood up, feeling he had enough rest.

He looked around, smiling as he watched the serenity of the small clearing that provided him with their resting place. He saw a lot of plants during his first few hours in Earthland, most of which he didn't recognize. It would be smart not to come to direct contact with them, until he's learned more about the local flora.

There were also a number of various wild animals around. Mostly some insects crawling on the ground or flying around various flowers. There were rabbits and other small creatures, along with some birds in the crowns of the trees. It wasn't very surprising for him to recognize some of the animals here, since there were ordinary animals in the pokemon world too. The main difference between them and pokemon, were the powers pokemon possessed and their high, almost human-like intelligence. Most of the animals, like rabbits, does, fish and smaller birds served as prey for the carnivore wild animals and pokemon. Others like cows, sheep, pigs and chicken were bred for their resources and meat, both humans and pokemon ate. Some of them, like dogs and cats were kept as pets for the human children, being safer for them, not having any special powers to potentially hurt them.

The sandwiches and apples were quite satisfying. However, he still remembers the delicious taste of chocolate, the young boy Max had given him back in their old world. Once they arrive at the residence, he would find out whether this world also had the sweet treat.

The Aura Pokemon then glanced to a tall tree, behind which, leaning against its trunk, the person which he unsuccessfully tried to start a conversation with was currently resting. Like Lucario, Absol has also decided to eat some of the food Arceus gave them. The frown that was on her face, had been replaced by the look of boredom after an hour of walking. She was currently finishing the last bite of her apple while looking into the direction they were headed. For some reason, she was still annoyed with the fact she had been brought into this new world with Lucario, but decided to leave it be for now. As much as she wasn't very pleased with Lucario's presence, she didn't want to end up lost in the forest by herself.

After she finished eating and taking a few sips of water and stood up. During the first 20 minutes of their journey, she was able to learn to walk on two legs with ease. Of course, she did almost lose balance a few times, she was able regain it in less than a second. Now she was fully capable of using her legs and hands as any other regular human.

Lucario stopped observing the area around them and looked at the Disaster Pokemon and walked to her with a small smile."Are you ready to move on?"

Absol glanced at him with a bored expression in her face "Yeah." Was the only thing she said in a monotonous voice before she turned her head back and started walking towards the direction of their destination.

Lucario only watched her leaving for a few seconds and decided to follow her.

* * *

Around thirty minutes have passed since their small break. Lucario was deep in thought about the many different things about this world. The magic in Earthland was very similar to Aura, being present in all living things around him. He had no problem seeing it in the many animals they encountered, and he could sense many magic sources from where Arceus pointed them. In fact, he even thought that his sensing powers became even stronger, than they were in the pokemon world. It would explain why they haven't arrived in the town yet. By how distant the magic seemed to be, he'd think that after nearly 4 hours of walking they would arrive at the city.

He decided to shake the thought about when they'll finally arrive in a town off and think about something else to pass the time. After his many failed attempts, he knew talking with Absol wasn't an option.

He decided to study the bracelets with the strange stones Arceus had given them before leaving. While the bracelets themselves weren't anything special, the stones on the other hand, definitely weren't ordinary jewelry. Both stones were about the size of marbles. While his stone was amber colored, with a strange crooked, blue and red symbol, Absol's was silver colored, with the symbol being dark blue and white.

The next thing he decided to do was look at the currency. For one thing they weren't metal coins but rather paper bills. In the middle of the bills was the face of some of the previous rulers of Fiore, with their names written under their picture. On the right side was the emblem of said kingdom and on the left was the symbol of the currency and its name, which was Jewels. By counting the bills, he concluded he currently had 120 000 jewels on him. He couldn't tell if this was all the money Arceus gave them, or if he gave them both equal halves.

Finally, after hours of walking, Lucario noticed a small wooden sign imbedded in the ground, on the right side of the dirt road. Both pokemon stopped to look at the board, as Lucario read out loud.

_The City of Magnolia_

_6 miles ahead_

"It seems we're finally getting close to our destination." Lucario said, in hopes of cheering up his companion with the good news. "Perhaps we could find out something about these guilds Lord Arceus has told us about."

However, she didn't show any sign of enthusiasm. She simply continued walking along the dirt road.

Lucario was starting to get worried and a little annoyed. Even the most bitter of people should be able to show some sign of relief after hours of walking. At least something like: "Finally" or "About time". Whatever happened to her before she died must have had a very strong impact on her. Another six miles should take them at least another hour of walking. During that, he should try and find out about her past and try and bond with her.

During their 4 hour journey, when Lucario tried to open a series of conversations with her. He also thought about asking her about her life before being given a second chance. As much as that would help him get closer to her, he knew such a sensitive topic might upset her more, or even anger her to the point she would attack him again, which he wanted to avoid by all means.

Of course, he knew her life was none of his business, it still made him concerned. There were surely other people that died around the same time they did and deserved a second chance as well. So Arceus could have pair him with anyone else, but he chose her. Lucario felt, like Arceus meant for them to become friends. He then remembered his behavior during his short journey with the four kids and the young woman to the Tree of Beginning to save his friend Ash's pokemon friend Pikachu, which Mew had taken to his home so he could play with him. At that time the kids have tried to be friendly towards him, but he was just too stubborn.

'_Did... they feel the same way about me, as I do now?'_

He then glanced towards the Dark type and sighed. He should probably wait for her own decision to share her past. His eyes then lit up as he thought of something. Perhaps he might-

"Listen, once we arrive at Magnolia I'm going my own way."

Those unexpected words brought Lucario from his thoughts. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard?

"I beg your pardon." Lucario responded.

The Disaster Pokemon turned around and faced Lucario, but tried to avoid eye contact.

"I mean what I said. I'm leaving once we arrive in the city." She stated. "I'll buy some supplies for myself with my half of the money and go my own way." Lucario noticed her looking him in the eyes for a moment, but quickly glancing away when she noticed him looking back."Arceus said that whether we join a guild or not was our own decisions, so whichever you choose, I don't care."

Lucario didn't know what to think of this. Absol has clearly proven she has no interest in associating herself with him. Clearly, it was not his decisionhow she should live out her new life. Even through Arceus suggested they should both join a guild, it was solely their decision. If Absol didn't intend to join a guild with him, it was not his place to tell her otherwise. But still... he felt the need to try and change her mind about this. He could have sworn, for that slight moment she looked him in the eyes, he could see a glint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I... understand." Lucario started. "It's your decision what you how you decide to move on from now." He finished.

The Dark type female nodded, satisfied with Lucario's acceptance of her decision. She turned around and continued walking in the direction of Magnolia.

"But before that. Absol, I challenge you to a battle."

This time it was Absol's time to be surprised. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just challenge her to a battle? She turned around once more to see Lucario with a determined look in his eyes and a small smirk.

"You want to fight me? Now?" She questioned. What was he trying to accomplish by challenging her?

Lucario nodded and throwing his bag to a tree to keep it away from possible damage. "Before we part ways, I believe it would be a good moment as any to test our capabilities in a friendly spar." This was partially true, but there was more to his challenge. One thing almost all pokemon had in common was their competitiveness. Pokemon fight a lot in the wild for many reasons. Be it food, territory, leadership, finding a mate or just to settle their disagreements. However in most cases, it's not just a mindless brawl (cough Zangoose and Seviper). A battle is when pokemon really get to understand each other. No matter the outcome of their battles, in the end, they would always come to an agreement and learn to respect each other's skills. Lucario was certain that a battle might just get Absol to open up to him. That is if she were to accept his challenge.

Seconds seemed like minutes while Absol was thinking about whether to accept or decline his challenge. Lucario was nervous about her decision. He knew this was his last chance to gain her trust.

For the first time, ever since Lucario met her, Absol has shown slightly positive change of emotions. Her eyes were closed and she had a confident smirk.

"Fine, I accept." She opened her eyes, showing the confidence and slight happiness in them, which made Lucario smile inside his mind. She then also threw her bag to the same spot where Lucario thre his "Just so you know, you're not the first Fighting-type I've beaten."

"Your confidence is remarkable, but you shouldn't talk as if you have already won." Lucario was truly glad to see her like this. The excitement and determination was visible in her Aura. Clearly, this new attitude was much better than her lugubrious facade behind which, she tried to hide moments ago. Finally, he'll get to see and fight the real Absol.

Lucario crouched and picked up a small rock from the ground. "When you're prepared, I'll throw this stone to the sky. Once it touches the ground..." His grip on the stone tightened. "Our battle begins."

Absol crouched, her left knee and hand touching the ground, prepared. "Bring it."

Lucario nodded. Bringing the hand that held the rock down and lifting it in lightning speed, the rock taking off to the skies like a rocket. Both pokemon held their eyes on the stone, waiting for it to hit the ground. Both had a small trail of sweat that ran from their hair to their necks. Finally, after what seemed like long minutes, the rock touched the ground.

Absol used her current position to propel herself from the spot she was crouching on and immediately charged towards Lucario.

'_So her method of fighting is attacking head on.'_ Lucario thought. _'Surely she doesn't think she'll defeat me with forthright attacking. She must be planning something. I mustn't be careless.'_

While running towards her target, Absol brought her hands up, close to her head. Suddenly, a white colored circle with a six pointed star in the middle appeared before her hands, which then started glowing white and her fingers appeared longer and sharper.

Lucario remembered that when he first tried to use some of his moves (now spells), they were always accompanied by a strange, oval shape. Depending on which elemental type the spell was, the color and the symbol in the middle, was always different.

'_**Scratch**__'_ Lucario mentally identified her attack. A rather simple Normal-type move, not very powerful, along with the fact that Lucario's resistance to Normal-type moves made this attack a poor threat. However, the Aura Pokemon knew better, than predicting the outcome of a battle, just because type advantage. He knew she was using this move, merely to test him.

Once Absol was at close enough distance, she swiped diagonally at Lucario, only for him to sidestep in lightning speed. The Disaster Pokemon then proceeded to unleash a flurry of horizontal, vertical and diagonal slashes. However, as fast as her claws moved, Lucario was able to gracefully dodge every single one of them. Finally, after Absol tried to slash at him with a final, horizontal slash, Lucario jumped into the air and performed a couple of back flips to gain distance, and landed with one knee on the ground.

"Your speed is impressive. If my reflexes were any slower, I might not have escaped without an injury." He stood up. "However it's not difficult to predict your pattern of attacking."

Absol smirked. "Don't think that's all I got. I was just warming up." But under that smirk, she felt a bit uneasy. _'He dodged every single __**Scratch**__ I threw at him. I gotta look out for that speed. Maybe it's time to heat things up a notch.'_

She then brought her hands close together. This time, preceded by a red colored circle, with the symbol of a flame, a flaming sphere appeared in her hands.

Lucario's eyes widened a bit. A Fire-type attack and judging by the intensity of the flames, he knew it was powerful. He smiled, impressed by Absol's skill. Still, he wasn't going to back away from a battle. It would take more than one fireball to scare him.

"EAT THIS!" Absol then threw the ball, which then started taking shape of the Japanese Kanji for the word "big". "**FIRE BLAST!**"

The attack was followed a big explosion of fire and smoke. It took a while for the remaining smoke to be cleared by the wind. Absol stood a few meters away from the scorched area. She had her right hand on her hip, and a triumphal smirk. As much as she knew Lucario would still be standing from such an attack, she was convinced he must have taken a lot of damage.

Soon, the wind cleared the area of all the smoke, leaving Absol with a shocked expression.

Lucario was standing in the middle of the charred area, unharmed. Over his body was a dome of blue energy and under his feet, spinning, was the white, Normal-type seal.

"**Protect.**" The Aura Pokemon uttered, as the dome and the seal slowly faded away. He then took a few steps forward. "Even through you're not a Fire-type and the fact that I've been using **Protect**, I could still feel the intensity of the flames on my skin. Truly remarkable power."

Absol continued to stare at him for a while. She then clenched her fist and her face hardened. She couldn't believe how powerful her opponent was. Fast enough to dodge her lightning speed **Scratch** attack and create a **Protect** barrier to defend against her **Fire Blast**.

She then realized the edges of her lips were curling upwards a bit. She wasn't mistaken. She was smiling. Not just a smile of confidence but a genuine smile of happiness. She couldn't believe it. She was actually happy. The excitement and the rush from a good battle, it was amazing to her. Even if she knew she might not be able to beat him, she was happy she got the opportunity to have a battle with Lucario. She then released a small laugh of joy.

The Aura Pokemon noticed the new change in Absol's aura, and smiled as well. Finally, he managed to unlock her cheerful side, which she was hiding up till now. He had to admit, she had a beautiful laugh. He then started to notice how alluring she looked. Her long silky hair, her perfect curves, he felt his cheeks turn slightly warmer. He then realized, he never thought about a human female this way before. Because he was now a human, he started to notice the beauty of a woman's body. However, Lucario shook these thoughts off. He shouldn't get distracted like this. Sir Aaron was always able to keep his composure around beautiful women thanks to his training. And also because of the feelings, he held for the queen.

"I'm glad to see you've finally overcome your sadness. I must say, you have a beautiful laugh." Lucario complimented his opponent.

Absol then stopped her laugh and blushed a little from embarrassment from losing control over her feelings and because of Lucario's compliment. She then looked into his eyes with a sincere look in her own.

"Thank you." She felt small tears running from her eyes. "I never thought I'd feel this happy ever again. Thank you Lucario."

"You don't have to thank me. You had this cheerfulness inside your heart all this time. I am simply to one who has been able to help it resurface." Lucario then shifted into his fighting stance and grinned. "What do you say Absol? Are you ready to finish this battle?"

The Disaster Pokemon wiped the tears from her face and grinned back at him. "You know it." She then took her own fighting stance.

Both former pokemon cupped their hands into semi circles and started concentrating their magical energy. Lucario's created a maroon colored circle, with the symbol of a fist and a ball of blue energy. Absol on the other hand, created a dark purple circle, with the symbol of a small ghost and a sphere of dark purple energy.

"**Aura Sphere!**"

"**Shadow Ball!**"

Both pokemon shouted simultaneously and fired their respective attacks. As the two orbs passed each other in the middle, both Lucario and Absol shielded themselves. There were two small explosions, followed by clouds of dust. After the dust fell, both pokemon were seen still standing. They both had a couple of wounds on their bodies and both were inhaling and exhaling heavily.

Normally, such attacks wouldn't take such a toll their energy. The reason they were so exhausted, was that these attacks were charged with much more power than they would normally require.

Soon afterwards, Absol dropped on her right knee. "I give up." She managed to speak while trying to catch her breath. She then lied on her back with a happy smile on her face.

Happy from the exciting battle, Lucario also sat down and tried to catch his breath. Though he wasn't as exhausted as Absol, her final attack was still very powerful. He then remembered that in the bags that Arceus gave them, there were supposed to be first aid kits. The Aura Pokemon stood up and looked around. Finally he noticed his and Absol's bag by the same tree they threw them at the beginning.

* * *

An hour passed since their battle. Lucario and Absol were walking on the dirt path which was supposed to take them to Magnolia City. The Dark-type has become much friendlier than when they first met. She also decided to forget about her previous decision to part ways with Lucario like she planned.

Lucario told Absol about his past. About how he served queen Rin by Sir Aaron's side, about some of his adventures and also about his thousand year slumber and his last adventure with Ash and his friends. The female was speechless. At first, it was hard for her to believe that her new friend was over a thousand years old, but then realized Lucario's definitely not someone who would make up something like that. She enjoyed listening to his adventures with Aaron. One in particular, about how they had to catch a gang of troublemaking pokemon that were causing mischief and throwing pranks all around the city, made her laugh like a child.

Lucario enjoyed the lovely sound of her laugh. Thinking back, to when she was so sad and gloomy, this was a much more pleasant sight.

He then remembered the sadness he saw earlier in her Aura. He knew her past was a sensitive subject. If he asked about it now, he might risk bringing her old mood back, which was something he wanted to avoid. But sometimes, taking risks is inevitable.

"Absol, I need to talk to you about something." Lucario's face was now serious.

"Hmm?" Absol wondered what her friend wanted to ask.

"I know this might be a sensitive subject. I know it's not my place to know about it." Lucario started as he kept looking into her eyes. "But I must know."

Absol wondered what could it be, that Lucario wanted to know.

"When we first met, there was so much bitter and sadness in you, I couldn't help but wonder. Absol. I am sorry if my next question hurts you, but please tell me what it is that caused you so much pain."

Absol's eyes widened a bit. She then hung her head and made a few steps forward. Lucario noticed the negative change in her Aura. He felt guilty for bringing back her painful memories.

"Absol. I'm so-"

"No!" She cut him off. "It's alright, you deserve to know. It's just that remembering the past can be... painful." She then raised her head and turned around. She had a sad smile and tears were flowing from her eyes. "I'm grateful to you, for making me laugh again and sharing your past with me. It's only fair, that I return the favor."

* * *

_**One of the first things I remember, that when was a pup, I was alone. I don't know what happened to my family. It was raining and I couldn't find shelter. I was hungry, cold and tired, so I just sat under a tree, waiting for the rain to end.**_

_A small Absol was sitting under a tree. Suddenly, a human boy not much older than 8, with an umbrella walked by, the top half of his face was concealed by shadows._

"_Hey there little guy. You all alone? Where's your family?" The boy wondered._

"_Ab." Was the only thing she said._

"_Don't worry. I'll take you with me." He then wrapped the pup in his jacket to keep her warm and carried her home in one hand."_

_**He took me in and took care of me. When he decided to become a pokemon trainer, he took me with him as his starter. He was really talented. He managed to catch and train lots of pokemon who I became friends with. He was so sweet and caring. He always knew how to take care of us. I couldn't imagine having a better master than him. He then started challenging gym leaders and boy was he good.**_

"_The challenger is the winner." The referee of the gym announced._

_The gym leader approached the trainer and gave him a badge. "I'm impressed. No trainer has ever beaten me with just one pokemon. You really are a natural talent."_

"_Thanks. But most of the credit goes to Absol here. She's my ace." The trainer then patted the her on the head._

"_Sol." She said happily._

_**But that all changed over time. I don't know when it started, but with every victory, he started acting more and more differently. Soon he became arrogant, he mocked his opponents and called them weak. He didn't care for us as much as he did before. He never played with us again. Even some of the pokemon started acting different. His training methods became much harder, they became downright dangerous. But the battle with the last gym leader, made it much worse.**_

_Absol was thrown away by a powerful attack from the gym leader's pokemon. She was tired and couldn't continue._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Absol. Hurry up and get back to your feet." Absol's trainer commanded._

"_Absol is unable to battle. The gym leader is the winner." The referee announced._

"_WHAT?! I want a rematch. Right now! I'm sure this time I'll win." The trainer spat._

"_No can do kid. This was a six on six battle. You need to let your pokemon rest and heal." The gym leader said._

"_Screw that. I didn't beat a single one of your pokemon. Mine can definitely still fight. Absol get over here." The trainer called at Absol. She tried to stand up, but her legs were too weak and the weight of her own body, made her fall back._

"_Your pokemon are far too tired. What kind of training have you been putting them through? Have you been even feeding them?" The gym leader questioned. "Look kid, pokemon battles aren't about power. It's about taking care of and building bonds with your pokemon through your hearts. Otherwise, it's just a mindless scuffle. If you don't understand the hearts of your pokemon, then you have no right to call yourself a trainer."_

_The gym leader left the arena, leaving the trainer to his frustration. He fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fist._

_**However, he ignored the words of the gym leader and continued with his harsh training. Ever since then, he lost every single battle. He'd usually punish us by not giving us any food, or ordering his other pokemon to attack each other. In less than two months, almost all of his pokemon ran away. But I didn't. I had a lot of opportunities, but I didn't use them. Deep down I hoped that one day, he'd change back to his old self. I wanted to see that kind hearted boy, who took me in and cared for me when I had nowhere to go.**_

_**One day, we heard rumors about a legendary pokemon that could bring victory to anyone who manages to capture it. He was said to be hiding in a cave on the top of a rocky hill. We traveled there, not knowing what fate awaited us there.**_

"_Absol, use __**Dark Pulse**__, now!" The trainer commanded._

_Absol shoot a wave of dark energy at the legendary pokemon. However, it merely dodged and flied above them. Powerful flames then engulfed its body. It then threw the fiery inferno at Absol._

_Absol's trainer was frozen from fear after seeing the fireball heading for Absol. Suddenly without thinking, he ran towards his pokemon._

"_ABSOL! Look out." He caught her and managed to save her from the pokemon's attack. However, the impact of the attack, created an explosion, that thre the trainer and Absol out of the cave through the opening. They both fell to the ground. Absol's trainer looked around and found his pokemon lying several feet away from him._

"_Oh Absol. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize the hell I've been putting you and the other pokemon through. I didn't realize how much I've changed, how much I've hurt you all. Now that I've almost lost you, I realized how much I've failed as a trainer." He said with streams of tears rushing from his eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?"_

_Absol didn't feel any malice towards her trainer. Finally, her wish has come true. Finally, her beloved trainer has returned. She couldn't be happier, as she had tears of joy running from her eyes._

_But this moment was short lived. Right now, her trainer was turned to her with his back towards the hill. Her heart sank as she saw a huge boulder, falling down from the explosion, directly at her trainer. Time seemed to slow down as she got to her feet, ran towards her trainer and tackled him away. The last thing Absol's trainer saw, was her happy smile._

* * *

"After that, all I can remember is waking up in that void and Arceus standing before me."

Lucario was speechless. Never in his life, had he expected Absol to have such a hard life. It explained why she was so bitter towards him. She saw him as a reminder of the pokemon world. Lucario felt terrible, asking her about her past. He turned his head away and closed his eyes

He then felt something touching his hand. He looked down and saw Absol's hand. He then looked at her face. She was smiling ear to ear, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Thank you Lucario." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her other hand. "I'm so happy. I feel like an enormous weight was finally lifted from my chest. You can't even imagine how thankful I am to Arceus for bringing me to this world with you."

Lucario felt tears forming in his eyes. He was also thankful to Arceus for bringing them here together. He couldn't wish for a better friend. He then wrapped his arms around Absol and brought her close for a tight hug.

Absol was surprised by the sudden physical contact. It didn't feel uncomfortable though. On the contrary, it felt amazing. She's never been hugged by anyone other than her trainer. Back then she couldn't return the hug, for the lack of arms made it impossible. This time however, she had a pair of functioning arms. She wrapped her arms around the Aura Pokemon and clutched him a tightly as her muscles could allow her.

"Absol listen to me. From now on, I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you. I promise I'll always be there for you when you need me. I'll protect you, for as long as I'll continue my life in this world, I'll never let anyone hurt ever again." Lucario declared. "I want you to be my friend and I want you to accept me as your friend."

Lucario's words were the last straw. Until now, Absol could hold back her tears, even if by a hair. But now, she completely lost control. The Aura Pokemon didn't mind her lament. He was happy he could provide her with a shoulder to cry on. That day, he swore to protect Absol and any friend he'll ever make in the future.

**A.N./ That's all for today. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, over 5000 words. I outdone myself. I hope you liked it and sorry again for the lame fight scene. If there's someone who has any skills in writing good fight scenes, then I'm happy to accept help. Also, does someone think they could try and draw a picature of Lucario and Absol in their human forms. If so, then I would like to use it as a cover image if you don't mind. I promise the next chapter won't take so long. As long as I have faithful readers like you, you can be sure there will be a next chapter. If you want to know what it's about, Lucario and Absol finally arrive at Magnolia and meet Fairy Tail.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
